Breathe
by Shima Ame
Summary: Breathe by Nickleback: The song for the fateful betrothed :: Prelude to part 2 of 'Never Too Late.' Renna's history. Ties in with 'It Calls For Prox'


**"Breathe"**

_Two men   
They started walking   
Started talking bout better days   
One says to the other   
We do it all again   
Seems I knew I would   
And now I found it   
Found I got it   
I didn't want this   
Somebody help me see   
Now I feel it   
Feel like I've been there   
I didn't need this   
Somebody help me breathe_   
‡â€¢‡â€¢‡

Wandering down the streets of London after school, bearing this burden and Fate heavily. It's too much.

I hate this life.

Daddy, why did you have to run off with that American woman? Mum, why can you leave without me?

It's no fair. It's all their fault.

I found the house, it was rather hard to miss anyway. Such a big house with that long driveway. You'd think grandfather would have a car ready to drive me from the sidewalk to the door.

I walked that far, knocking on the large doors, happily greeted by five maids who were soon pushed aside by an overly pleased boy.

"Renna! You made it home!" Tripping over a maid, he fell on his face in front of me.

"Yes, Konner, I made it home." Sighing with a small smile I stepped over him and continued to my grandfather's reading chamber.

"Wait! Renna! He has company!"

"What kind of company?" I jumped, turning around to face my fiancée.

"It's a man from France! He came for Mana, I believe."

"France?"

"Yes! The French Guild of Adepts!"

"Is it time?!" I nearly jumped in excitement.

"Whoa! No! At least... I don't think so. I hope not!" He looked up at me, upset.

"You're such a child, Konner." I turned and started to my own quarters.

"What IS it with you and Alchemy anyway, Renna?"

Turning quick and looking him in the eye, I had to keep from flaring him. "Alchemy is what this world is founded on, my friend!"

"You sound like your grandpa!"

Turning in disgust, I started to walk away quickly and slammed my door after I had reached the top flight of stairs, Konner banging on the door.

"Renna! Don't do this!"

"Shush!"

This is the same thing you went through, isn't it Karst? Your will to avenge your sister. I will have my father pay.

Menardi was trusted more though, wasn't she? But who got the Mars star to Mars lighthouse. I guess it's just the way it is- why is it people always like the older sister more?

But you weren't set to marry at the same time... Marriage is awful, men are dirt. It always goes wrong. Power is what rules, right? Pure Alchemy.

I smirked as the candles on the overhead chandelier lit.

I don't need anyone, I have power.

A whimper from the other side of the door-

‡â€¢‡â€¢‡   
_Here we are again   
Just face to facing   
Each other another day   
Who wins   
Well who cares   
It always ends up the same   
Seems I knew I would_   
‡â€¢‡â€¢‡

"Renna?"

"Konner?! Are you crying?" I ran to the door and threw it open to see the sobbing boy huddled on the floor.

"I was afraid you hated me..."

"Konner, Konner, Konner..." I hugged him. He was only a year younger but he acted like he was eight. "You know I couldn't hate you. I'm just... angry."

"At me???"

"No, I'm angry at my father for leaving. I'm angry at my Mum for dying. I'm angry at Mana for being perfect."

"But Mana's not perfect..." He sniffed as I helped him up.

"Grandpa sure acts like it."

"Oh, hello. Miss. Renna, I presume? And Sir Konner." A tall man stood over us, his alluring green eyes smiling from beneath his reddish-purple hair.

"Oh! Renna!" Grandpa came running up from behind him. "This is Ryuu! He's come from a French Proxian line!"

"Glad to meet you." I bowed, making Konner bow with me. "I am Renna and this is my betrothed, Konner."

"Hello."

Ryuu smirked down at us. "Aw, too bad, such a pretty face." He clutched my chin and tilted it up.

"Come, now, Ryuu, Mana will be home soon."

"Yes sir." After he left I felt my face- glowing hot.

"Renna?"

"W-what?"

"Your blushing."

"Oh."

Of COURSE he was here for Mana. I could never be that lucky.

I looked down at Konner and smiled, he smiled back.

But I guess I still have my leprechaun, my little Proxian from Ireland.

I looked down the hall behind me where Ryuu was just turning down the stairs.

Why does sis always get the good suiters T-T ((YAY! RENNA BEING COMICAL!!! ))

‡â€¢‡â€¢‡   
_And now I found it   
Found I got it   
I didn't want this   
Somebody help me see   
And now I feel it   
Feel that I've been there   
I didn't need this   
Would Somebody help me stand   
And now I've told them   
Already warned them   
I didn't want this   
Somebody help me breathe_   
‡â€¢‡â€¢‡

Eating dinner across from an erotically appealing stranger while my sister flirts mercilessly with him is just disturbing. The fact that he stared straight at me the whole time didn't help.

Or at least...

I hope it was me.

Afterward I decided to go out back and spend some energy just playing. Or should I add with Alchemy?

Moving rocks and statues, chasing animals across the lawn with a line of fire but keeping control of it.

Konner hopped around to try to stay out of my way. I don't know why he insisted on following me all day.

Panting, my legs fell from under me.

"Light." I heard that same strong voice just before I was bowled over by a little red creature. "Whoa!" Soon my limb body was being picked up by a strong arm as a hand brushed the hair out of my face.

"Ah-"I tried to stumble away before I lost myself in his green eyes again.

"You did well, I'm sorry my djinn is so rude."

"Ryuu! I was-"

"Renna!" Oh no... not her... "Renna Conner! What are you doing?!"

"M-Mana!" I struggled away as Konner and Ryuu helped me up. "I-I-"

"Don't cause any trouble for poor Ryuu! He came all the way here from France and needs some more rest before he can go babysitting you!"

"Mana, really, it's o-"

"No it isn't, I'm sorry Ryuu, you'll have to excuse my baby sister." Mana smiled, taking his hand and leading him away.

"Sorry Renna, take care of Light until I can see you again, promise?"

Until I see you again? What did he? "I promise!"

‡â€¢‡â€¢‡   
_If I was them   
Then I wanna be   
What I see   
If I could drag my life in a moment   
Wanna know do you want me to go   
Gonna keep it all from ending   
Never stop myself from pretending   
That you always knew that I never could_   
‡â€¢‡â€¢‡

I went to bed, glad to be alone for once in the day. Dressed for bed and blowing the candles back out, I laid down to rest, the djinn jumping up on my pillow and falling asleep instantly.

"I wonder where he found you, you weren't in the history books..." I stroked it's head. "I guess it doesn't matter, does it."

Until I can see you again...

Maybe it was just badly translated into English- French were weird like that.

But it sounded so mysterious...

Karst, tell me, what happened...

Watching Menardi take over your life and take everything you know.

I bet you liked Saturos too, didn't you. I bet your sister was just as nasty.

I don't want to see Ryuu die too...

Why does everyone hate me, they all want me gone! Dad left because of me, Mum died because of me.

I'll show them, I'm stronger than Mana, I can do it on my own, without some international Adepts guild.

I jumped up, pulling on normal clothes. I let light sleep in my pocket as I ran downstairs to pack food and money. I also grabbed a few books on Alchemy and it's past.

Looking back at the house, I could only think.

Sis, for once I'm going to be better than you. They'll all see. Ryuu will be mine, Grandpa will love me. Dad will be so jealous and feel so bad that he didn't stay and have such a great daughter. Mum, smile from heaven.

‡â€¢‡â€¢‡   
_All I ever really wanted was to be the same   
Equal treatment never ever comes   
and there they go again   
All I ever really wanted was to be like you   
So perfect   
So worthless   
If i could take it all back think again   
I would_   
‡â€¢‡â€¢‡

That morning Konner came running to my room when I didn't show up for breakfast.

"Renna! Renna! You're la-"Opening the doors, he was the first to notice something wrong. Tearing through my bed in fear he looked everywhere. "Renna!"

He ran crying down the stairs, running into Ryuu as he stood in the hall brushing his teeth while Mana took a shower.

"Konner, what is wrong?!" Ryuu jumped, swallowing his toothpaste.

"Re-Renna!!!" He managed between sobs.

"Renna? Did something happen?!"

"She-sh-she's not there!"

"She wasn't in her room?"

"No!"

Ryuu banged on the bathroom door. "Mana! Your sister is missing!" And he ran off to my bedroom, looking around for any clues.

Nobody could see his smug smirk that quickly disappeared when Konner came in.

"RENNA!!!" Mana came storming after. "IF YOU- you..." She stared at the empty room with the two young men standing in it. But to her it was empty.

Nothing could be worse than finding out your younger sibling's missing. Death is certain, injury is certain, health is certain, but missing could be anything.

"Renna..." Mana started crying along with Konner, Ryuu hugging them both.

"What's with all the noise?!" Grandpa came waddling inside, and it didn't take him long to catch on. "She's left. It's started."

"It started long ago." Ryuu grinned.

‡â€¢‡â€¢‡   
_And now I found it   
Found I got it   
I didn't want this   
Somebody help me see   
Now I feel it   
Feel that I've been there   
I didn't need this   
Somebody help me stand   
And now I've told them   
I didn't want this   
I didn't need this   
Would somebody help me breathe   
Would somebody help me breathe   
Would somebody help me?_


End file.
